


02:53 a.m.

by Koneia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneia/pseuds/Koneia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the VAMB Anniversary Secret Drabble challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02:53 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delwin/gifts).



> My second entry to the VAMB Anniversary Secret Drabble 2013 challenge. Written for Delwin, who provided the wonderful first line "Any regrets?" and asked for either a Janeway/Paris, Paris/Kim or Paris/Torres drabble.  
> Many thanks to Malezita and JoAryn for tickling my muse when I was stuck and for beta-reading this drabble! *hugs*

"Any regrets?" He says, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"You mean about the sleepless nights?"

"'Night' is definitely a misnomer. It should be called dark day phase."

With a laugh she cuddles to his shoulder. "True. So, you mean the never ending diaper pile?"

"Only an organic by-product, nothing dramatic. No, what really bothers me is my forgetfulness after such nights."

"Don't blame Miral, Tom, that's your age. Teething?"

"A necessary evil."

With a sigh, both parents look at their sleeping daughter spread all over their bed. "Regrets? She is the best thing that ever happened to us."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the sentence with the "dark day phase" stems from a friend of mine. It was her answer to my question, if HER night with her twins was as bad as mine... ;-)


End file.
